


Violetas

by Metuka



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y en cada nueve de noviembre, como siempre sin tarjeta, le mandaba un ramito de violetas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violetas

Nueve de noviembre. Al ver al mensajero, Donna supo que la buscaba. Sería distinto al del año pasado, o tal vez no, pero le traía lo de siempre. Exactamente en esa fecha, sin que ella supiera por qué, su admirador secreto jamás faltaba a su cita.

Igual que todos los años repitió el mismo ritual: examinar el ramito de violetas, olerlo, buscar una tarjeta que nunca estaba, ponerlas en agua, exhibirlas como si tal cosa.

Nunca imaginaría que los pasos elásticos y la sonrisa triunfante de Louis iban para ella. Como cada aniversario de la primera vez que se vieron.


End file.
